


Bloodshot.

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, The Mafia AU nobody asked for, evie's a lesbian she just doesn't know it yet, evie's a spoiled brat here ok, ew straight ships, mafia descendants, mafia!mal, mafias exist until now yk?, maybe a little romeo and juliet too??, this was based from my twt post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: "Who are they?" He asks, his ragged breath overlapping his words, "They run Auradon.""Who?" He repeats, once more, staring at the group of people meeting right outside the biggest house in the land. Some might even say it was a castle. "They call themselves members of, 'The Isle.'"
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Them

The dead of the night was something she was used to. Lurking in dark alleyways, prancing around clubs while donning black from head to toe. She was used to the darkness, she was used to hiding herself. To let the light illuminate only on her eyes before leading unsuspecting men who held power behind buildings, a stab on the stomach, a gunshot to the head and a slit on their throat. She was a different woman in the night.

A different woman who held the same face, the same smirk, the same cunning smile that had men falling head over heels for her. She was vicious, day or night she was but it gets worse at dusk, knowing damn well she had power over everyone. _Everyone._

Although, that changes once the sun rises, though. Her sinister smirk turns to a cheerful grin and her sly smile turns to a welcoming one.

 _Everything_ changes for her in the morning. There were no more men to brutally kill in the back of an alley, there were no more drugs she had to keep and drop at her father's office and there were no more knives she had to keep on the waistband of her skirt in case a fight breaks out.

The raven haired girl yawns, stretching her arms wide and sitting up straight as she turns her alarm off, the red light telling her the time was glaring at her, as if asking her to wake up, to finally stand up. So, she did.

She stands up, taking a look at herself in the mirror before heading to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before staring at her wardrobe, wondering what she should wear. I mean, it's not like she had school to go to, she's finished. Plus, she's way too smart, smarter than any professor.

She picks out a dress, one clinging to her figure, fit perfectly for her while literal gems reflect the sunlight coming in from her window.

She was immaculate. An absolute beauty that men from different families, from different wealths and different kingdoms, even, were fighting for her.

She would've found that romantic if they were living back in the 1700's and not the future. It's literally 2020, for all she cares, they can go kill each other for her. All she wants right now was to not die while she does stuff under her father's nose. Also, she wants equal rights for women but we all know that's far from happening when imbeciles run the world.

"Miss Evie, your father's been calling you!" One of the housemaids knock on her door, she sighs, nodding her head and opening the door before waltzing down the stairs. She could kill later, right now, she needs to be a princess.

Brown eyes peer into their own as he stares at the mirror, his breath fogging it up while he takes the blade, carefully going through his beard and successfully trimming it, his hands used to holding such delicate yet deadly things.

He takes a deep breath, wiping his face clean before throwing his hair back, opening his closet to find nothing but suits.

Honestly, he's got such a handful of them that it doesn't even matter if one of them gets soaked in blood, if one of them holds evidence to who he was actually working for. He just burns it, loving how the fire would bring out his color. Orange.

But, it was really scary, being a _caporegime_ or capo. He might have all the men he needed, doing whatever he pleases with a snap of a finger but that doesn't change the risks of what he was doing with his life.

For all he knew there's probably already a hit sent out for him, just waiting for the right time to strike, to implant a bullet in his brain.

He sighs, finishing his final buttons before his door opens, one of his crew peeks their head in, offering him a small smile before giving him the news, "Sir, the _Don_ just called. He wants you to meet him."

He clenches his jaw, taking his cigar and returning it to his mouth as he stares at the man, a senator, or at least, someone who _used_ to be a senator.

"Did you _fucking_ think that ratting us out would be a good idea?" He asks frustratedly, blowing out a puff of smoke while he starts removing his suit jacket, draping it across the chair before turning back around, his hand now holding a knife in exchange of the stick of tobacco. The senator whimpers.

"N-No! They knew about you without me telling them." The man replies, completely afraid for his life as he gets closer, his long hair dropping to the side of his face as he leans closer, "Who's, _'they_?'"

"Governors, mayors, old FBI agents, CEOs, tech developers," He rattles on, moving away from the long haired man as he halts his confession, "The president." He finishes, earning a small twinkle of confusion and curiosity found inside the man's eyes. "The president? If I learn that you tol—"

"He wants protection. Apart from him, old FBI Agents now under the surveillance of the government one in too. I'm helping you _and_ your mob, Jay. I'm helping _The Moors_ with this." He answers, emphasizing the name, his name, _her_ last name. And by her he meant his boss' last name.

"Just so you know, I can order ten hits on you if you don't get your priorities straight. Understand that." He warns one last time as he lets him go, leaning on the table, blowing another puff of smoke, turning his head to one of his soldiers. "I want him dead by the morning."

"Wow, it's not even the afternoon and you're prepared to kill seven people already." One of his friends, his other boss, not _the_ boss but a boss, chuckles from the door with hands inside her pocket, smiling up at him as he rolls his eyes, "You know I do them for a reason, _boss_. And don't act like you don't hold the record for killing the most people in a day."

At that, she smirks, "I can't help but be wicked. I'm the best in this family and you know it." She replies, moving away from him as she removes her own jacket, "Uma, you know Mal's going to kill you if she heard that, right?"

"And have no one else to run this? No. Besides, she's gone, remember? She had to seal a deal with the ones up there." She smirks, referring to the big ones, the only place in Auradon they haven't succeeded in taking.

"You're her cousin, you're her literal blood, why the hell aren't you with her?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest in confusion before she shakes her head, "Because this woman have people to kill. She doesn't need me there, these kills however, they do."

Uma was a nasty woman like she's said. She might disarm you with her smile and charming wits but once you're in the shadows with her, you'll never see the light of day ever again.

He watches the world behind his blinds, his hand fiddling with his many rings as he stares at the cars, convertibles, old Cadillacs, motorcycles. Hell, even children on bikes. There were literal children on bikes. 

It was the summer, school was out, kids were roaming on the roads, carefree and all, unaware of what happens during the night. 

Unaware that the abandoned car they hid behind during the day was a place of murder at night. Or how the red marks on the ground weren't solely paint but blood, covered by the same shade to hide the evidence. To cover their tracks. 

Normally, he doesn't kill and he uses his power over normal people to protect them, gain money from them and run his casinos but it doesn't hurt to you know, to silence some of them once in a while. Make sure they keep real quiet.

He scratches his jaw, admiring the way people below him were laughing, enjoying life and being so free while he had to put out a mask, a front, whenever he had to go outside.

"Are you done staring outside or do I have to whack you with a bottle of scotch before you notice me?" The brunette asks with a little laugh, adjusting her red dress as she sat on the chair right across from his desk, "Do ah have to put ye in a room with The Moors' underboss or would ye shut up?" He retorts with a knowing smirk as she growls, rolling her eyes and taking an actual bottle of scotch before throwing it at him.

Harry might be the boss of her but her anger doesn't care. Besides, he's the only one he has right now. Without her, this family would either be in jail or even _dead_ without her. If not that, The Moors would've probably had them by their throats for not sharing Auradon. She was the brains behind every operation, every important decision. Harry's fucked without her.

"What is it with ye and Uma? Did the two of ye shag one night and ah didn't know about it?" He chuckles, running his hands through his hair as Audrey huffs, "The girl's a pain in the ass, okay? Plus, wasn't she the one who shot me at age ten because I stole her sandwich?" She retorts, still annoyed, Harry just laughs. 

"We were fucked up at an early age, aye?" He asks sadly, smiling a little to lighten the mood as he holds her hand, rubbing soothing circles using his thumb as she nods, "Fucked up yet here we are, owning most of Auradon."

"We did it. All because of ye." He replies, standing up and pulling her for a quick hug before standing up, fixing himself in front of the mirror, closing his suit, "Ah'll be downstairs havin' a little chat with Gil, don't waste another bottle." He smirks, closing the door on her as she sighs, leaning back on the chair before opening her phone, smiling in delight when she sees the headline; _'EX-POLITICIAN DOUG DOPEYSON, AGE 24, FOUND DEAD IN CHARMINGTON APARTMENT. MURDERED OR SUICIDE?'_

Yeah, sure, "suicide." It's not like she waited outside on the roof across his building with an M24 sniper and shot a cyanide bullet into his apartment, one strong enough to kill him. Of course, not. It's a, _"suicide,"_ after all.

"Evelyn, it's nice of you to join us this morning." Her father, William, smiles up at her, greeting her like a normal father, like he wasn't a big mob leader across not just Auradon but it's neighboring countries as well. He had men from France, Germany, Russia. Hell, even Italy. 

"Good morning, dad." She smiles, acting like she didn't you know, cut off a man's finger to get answers from him last night, "Quick question, honey, what does _yeet_ mean?" He asks, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as Genevieve, her mother, begins to laugh from her seat, Evie doesn't know if she wants to die of embarrassment or crawl under a hole. 

"Why would you need to know that? Are you going to _yeet_ bodies off of yachts now while they had cement shoes?" She chuckles, taking a croissant from the table when her dad gives her a stern look, "No. Your brother won't shut up about it." He replies, his eyes averting from his daughter to said brother. 

"Dad, there's someone waiting for you outside. Also, good morning, mother." He greets, kissing Genevieve on the cheek, giving his father a pat on the shoulder before taking his seat on the table. William sighs, "I have to go take that. Was there an entourage or was this person alone, son?" 

"Alone with a long coat and blonde hair." He replies, that seems to shaken him up a bit, his hands suddenly becoming limp while he takes a deep breath, "I'll see you later." He mutters, excusing himself away as Carlos stares at Evie, smiling at her, "Hi, princess, how was your night?" He asks with a small smirk, knowing damn well what she did. She glares at him. 

"Better than yours. Like always." She replies, smiling sarcastically at him before taking her croissant, "Young lady where are you going?" Grimhilde asks, calling out after her daughter, "Back to my room where it doesn't smell like three days without a shower!" She responds, leaving Carlos with a sheepish grin as he takes a bite from his toast. 

The blonde sat inside the Grimhilde's study, adjusting her neck as she leans back, admiring the photos the man had on his desk. For a mob boss, a CEO and an ex hitman, he sure was a family man. He always was. 

His walls weren't covered with stuffed heads from his hunting trips or guns only he could afford, it was filled to the brim with awards, baby photos of his children and his wedding photo, sat right above his chair. 

"Moors." William greets shortly, shutting his doors as she turns her head, smirking at him, "Grimhilde. Glad we could meet today." She smiles, extending her hand out, an act to show that they're about to do a deal, he takes it, shaking it firmly before leading her back on his desk. 

"What are your concerns? And kudos to you for being a brave soul. I usually don't let people in." He tells her, offering her a glass of scotch she denies, "You know what my concerns are. Don't act like I didn't tell you." She chuckles, crossing her arms as he sits down in front of her. 

"I just want it clear. You're half my age. I have a daughter the same age as you, you're inconsistent." He tells her, actually having a point there as Mal nods, "I want our families to come together. I'd give you whatever you want in behalf of my company. I'm just doing what's best for the two of us."

"Why would you want that? Once we merge together, if one of us falls, the rest too." He reminds her, leaning closer as he stares into her green eyes, she just smirks in return. 

“It's because you got the numbers, Grimhilde." She tells him, standing up and removing her coat, taking her gun out, wiping it clean, "I have Li Lonnie, the best marksman in the city, Benjamin Beau, the chemist who can recreate any drug in existence. Plus, I have Jay and Uma. The President's literally _begging_ me to protect him." She boasts, putting in bullets inside her revolver. William Grimhilde gulps. 

"I also have friends in the Scottish Mob, the Lost Revenge, specifically, calling every night for drinks." She chuckles, remembering Harry as she closes the cylinders, looking back at him with a sinister smile on her face, "Not to mention, I own almost all of Auradon.”

"What are you getting at, Moors? And why should I trust you? You’re a woman.” He scoffs, shaking his head as he hides his hand in fear, praying to the one above that his life may not be taken away as he searches blindly for his own pistol, Mal chuckles, pointing the gun at him as he tilts her head, that sadistic laugh echoing across the room as she shakes her head, frightening the most powerful man she knew. 

“Your men, my funds, and we’ll have the whole of Auradon _kneeling_ at our feet. Plus, even though I'm a woman, when have I failed you, _boss?_ ” She smiles, turning the gun and handing it to him with the muzzle now pointed at her, he sighs in relief, staring up at her as he takes it, chuckling slightly as he remembers who she was before all this. 

She was the daughter of a maid, a gardener. She wasn't born rich, she wasn't born with a silver spoon in her mouth. She was a normal kid while she watched her master's daughter play with the best toys money could ever buy. 

And even if she was just the daughter of two people who decided to abandon her, William and Genevieve took her in. Gave her a family in the form of Uma, Jay and Jafar. Made sure she was eating three times a day, made sure she was doing well in school, made sure she at least smiled more times than she did the previous day.

In short, they treated her better than her parents ever could. Wherever they were, she didn't care when she had a small family that actually cared for her. That's why she was so loyal to them, why she did her best to pay them back. Even if it meant killing some people for them. 

At the age of twelve, she was already delivering drugs to the doorsteps of people who were known to be, "good," by the public. At the age of thirteen, she was already taking orders from multiple capos, stealing information, beating people up. 

Age fifteen, she was killing people already. Doing whatever she could to prove her loyalty. Age eighteen, however, she decided to start her own legacy. Which, she did. And, she's done it successfully, surprisingly great when it's only been running for seven years. 

Usually, once you leave the Grimhildes, a hit was sent out, to make sure you don't sabotage them, to make sure you don't tattle. She was the only one without a hit. William knew he could trust her. Everyone else in this family knew they could trust her. 

“Never. Is that all you want?” He replies, smiling at her as he drops the gun, Mal just shakes her head, about to tell him that yes, that is all she wants when the doors of the study open, a familiar raven haired girl walking in with her eyes glued to her phone as guards try to stop her, "Dad, I'm going o— who is she?" She asks, stopping mid sentence when she sees the blonde, Mal smiles. 

"Moors. Mal Moors. I was just talking to your dad about a deal. I suppose you're Evie Grimhilde?" She greets with a small smile, taking her hand and kissing it as she sends her a charming smile. One enough to send Evie's heart fluttering. 

William clears his throat, giving Mal a stern look. She moves away when Evie nods, leaving the room.

"Hey, snap out of it. I better not hear that you're fooling around with her." William warns her one last time before leaving as well, "Also, I have a party tonight. I'll see you then." 

Mal nods her head, letting out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in as she bites her lip, smiling brightly. Maybe the deal isn't all she wants. 


	2. Friends and Traitors

"Evelyn, a word?" William calls over, stopping his daughter in her tracks as Mal watches curiously, still inside the study, leaning on the table and staring at the raven haired girl.

If perfection was a person, it was her. She might've only met her for a few minutes but hell, one look from her and she's _hooked_.

"Yes, dad?" Evie asks, turning around and facing Mal instead as the blonde begins to leave, sending her a quick wink before closing the front door shut. William puts a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you're going out to close the deal, yeah?"

"Of course, father." She replies, still a little hazy from whatever spell that wink had. It was weird but it was a good type of weird. "Okay, I have to go and _yeet_ my paperwork." He replies, jogging up the stairs as Evie groans, "Will you stop saying that already?"

"No can do, sweetheart!" He chuckles, closing his office doors shut as she sighs, putting her phone back in her purse as she walks to the door, about to leave while searching for her car keys when someone stops her.

Knowing exactly who it was, she clenches her jaw, turning around to meet her brother's eyes as he smiles up at her, "Just so you know, I took a shower already." He adds, arms crossed above his chest as Evie glares at her, "And that matters to me because?"

"Because you'll be stuck with me in the car?" He says, a little unsure while leaning closer, "And we're stuck inside a car because?" She replies, finally finding her keys, he frowns, "You think I'm letting you close that deal on your own? Yeah, no."

"And to think that I'll let you tag along with me? How _delusional_ are you?" She scoffs, turning back around and ignoring her brother as he follows her, not even fazed in the slightest when she slams the door shut in front of him. Evie might be nine years older than him but she sure as hell don't act like it.

"Come on, just let me come with you! I didn't have my trench coat dried for nothing." He whines, pouting up at his sister as she puts her glasses on, "Who told you to wear a trench coat, dumbass?"

"You're wearing one. The girl dad met with earlier was also wearing one. Why can't I?" That earns him an eye roll as Evie enters her convertible, about to start the car when Carlos resorts to his final trick.

"I'll tell mom and dad what you're doing at night if you don't let me come." That ought to work because next thing he knew, Evie was glaring at him, "Don't you dare." She warns, not really proud of her torture filled escapades the night prior. "I wouldn't tell if you'd let me go with you."

Evie thinks about it, contemplating whether or not it's worth having her annoying brother go with her. But, at the same time, it's either annoying brother or disappointed parents.

Carlos grins at her when she unlocks the car, letting him inside the passenger seat as he secures himself with the seatbelt. "If you don't want your ass kicked out of my car, better shut up in the next few minutes."

"That's one count of child abuse if you do throw me out." He responds knowingly, earning a small growl to erupt from the hack of her throat. "So, who's the blonde dad talked to earlier?"

"I think her name's Mal. She looks like she was there to close a deal with dad." Evie replies, remembering the first time she and Mal had stared at each other, how her heart seemed to stop, weirdly, and how her stomach filled with butterflies when she kissed her hand.

"Where are we even going?" Carlos asks, snapping Evie out of her trance as she clears her throat, taking a left on the corner before entering the freeway, "We're closing a deal for the company. I don't think we'll have it, though."

"Why not?" He asks, curiously tilting his head at her as she sighs, there's really no way out of this except explain it to him.

"Because they're notorious for scamming people. Basically, we're on a suicide mission." She smirks, awaiting his reaction as he pales, dropping his jaw to the ground while Evie chuckles, "Kidding. It's a trade. In, exchange, out, then never look back." She replies, stopping at a red light as Carlos glares at her, "If I die today and you don't. I'll haunt you."

"Wow, I'm afraid of an adorable freckled sixteen year old." She mocks him, laughing freely as he hits her arm, pouting at her before bursting out laughing as well. They can go and insult each other until the end of the world, but they're siblings. They're bound to love each other even if it sucks.

Evie slows the car down, stopping in front of an abandoned parking lot, Carlos gulps in fear. "This is a place where people get murdered." He says shakily, his knees wobbling as he gets out of the car, nearly tripping down on his coat as Evie sighs, "Well, our home's a place of murder too so I feel welcome here." She replies sarcastically, taking the case from the trunk as she runs her hand through her hair. Today was a bad day to forget a gun.

They walk inside, putting on their masks, ones that weren't showing their trembling lips and nervous looks. They were Grimhildes. They don't scare easily. Or at least, not obviously.

"Evie Grimhilde." A man greets, his thick Russian accent echoing around the barren walls of the place. Carlos shudders, "Who is he?" He asks, a pointed look on Carlos' direction, Evie covers him. "Carlos Grimhilde. My brother."

"Ah, of course." He nods, although a little disapprovingly as he ushers the case over, taken by his men as it leaves Evie's grasp in exchange for a different one. "It was nice doing business with you, Mr. Shostakov." She says uneasily, already gripping Carlos' arm as they try to leave.

Everything stops when she feels a gun pointed at her head with Carlos pulled aside, a blade sat on top of his neck as Shostakov growls, "Did your father think he could fool me?" He scoffs, throwing the suitcase Evie gave him away. She doesn't try fighting back, knowing damn well she'll get a bullet inside her head until the cold muzzle of the pistol got removed from her.

She turns around, seeing the man down on the ground, all sprawled out with a needle stuck to his neck. The same way the man who held Carlos back had a needle on his. Speaking of Carlos, he's now handing her a gun as he held on to a revolver, one with their family's emblem. Evie makes a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Do you want to do it or do you want me to take him as well?" He asks worriedly as Shostakov points his gun at them, "What the hell did you do?" She replies, eyebrows furrowed as her hands began to shake, "I saw drugs on the table, I took a risk and injected them."

His question wasn't answered when Evie shoots him right on the crotch, giving them enough time to take both suitcases before making a run for it, jumping over the barbed wires as they enter Evie's car, the girl doing a poor job at starting it. "Start the damn car!" He yells, seeing Shostakov limp towards them with a bigger gun, Evie grunts, "I'm fucking trying!"

After a few more tries, she successfully starts it, revving up the engine before driving away, quick enough that they miss the rain of bullets coming from the man.

Both were taking huge puffs of air, sighing in relief as they got away from him. "Carlos," Evie hums, eyeing his hand, he raises an eyebrow, "Where did you get that?" She asks, a little more calmly than her supposed screeching but you know, it's okay, because, reasons.

"The gun room." He replies easily, answering her without missing a beat. Evie didn't know if she wanted to shoot him or herself because of this.

"You're sixteen." She tells him, slowly, as if talking to a toddler that can barely even talk. Carlos rolls his eyes, "Well, that's correct. I am indeed sixteen years old who had already graduated from MIT, developed an app that's downloaded by millions of peopl—"

"How is the gun related to all of that?" She asks, taking a turn and entering a drive thru as he shrugs, "I was about to imply the fact that I'm sixteen and yet I saved your ass."

"Alright, Mr. "I'm-Sixteen-But-Still-Saved-Your-Ass," what do you want?" She smirks, turning towards him as she forwards the car, he can go save her ass all he wants, he could produce all those chemicals that could kill, but deep inside, Evie knew he'll always be the literal embodiment of a bottle of sunshine. 

"I want chicken nuggets." He beams at her, already peeking out the window to you know, tell the intercom when Evie stops him, "Can I have a Happy Meal?" He pouts, using his puppy eyes as Evie sighs, "I thought you were sixteen?" 

Carlos just laughs at her. "I want the Iron Man action figure."

"Mal, Mal!" Paparazzi from left and right yell at her as she gets out of her car, already putting on a smile for them, an act. A front where she isn't a merciless killer preying on the rich and the corrupt, a front where she's merely a CEO with her fair share of, "cancellations," in social media. 

The attention was removed from her once she hears another vehicle stop, the familiar sound of camera shutters shifting from her to Uma, smiling brightly at the paparazzi, hell, even signing autographs for some of them.

"Would you look at that, it's songwriter, producer and CEO, Uma." Mal jokes with a grin, hands inside her coat pocket as the dark skinned girl waves her off, "Please, if anything, people should be starstruck by you, a billionaire under the age of thirty."

The two friends pose for some pictures for the cameras, entering the building they were supposed to be at. Moors Corp. 

"Okay. now get off me." Mal murmurs, pushing herself away from Uma as they both remove their coats, handing it to the staff as they enter the elevators, "Surprised you're here, actually. I just met with Jay." Uma starts the conversation, Mal raises an eyebrow, "Yeah? What's he up to?" She asks, expecting a normal answer like, "stressed," or even, "swarmed by paparazzi," but no. Of course, not. "He's ordered his seventh hit for the day. I don't know his reasons but whoever he's ordered a hit on, they're dead."

Mal chuckles, shaking her head and stepping out of the elevator, "Mal, Shostakov called, he's dying and asking for help." Jane, her assistant, or at least, what people knew her as, said hurriedly, "Oh? Well tell him to fuck off. I've been waiting for this day, don't take it away from me." She chuckles, delighted by the news. 

Shostakov wasn't just in the Russian mafia, he also had debts to Mal, debts he never paid back, "Why's he dying?" Uma asks, feeling a bit of pity for him, that's when Jane loses it, bursting out a laugh, "Someone made a trade with him, alone, which was dumb. His men are still unconscious and the person who fooled him during the trade, got away, shooting him on his crotch."

Mal and Uma make a face, feeling the pain he had despite lacking _that_ body part. "Whoever told him to make a deal alone, they suck." Uma adds on, opening the doors to Mal's office, taking a bottle of water in her fridge as Jane nods, "This is why I'm glad Jane's my consigliere. She's smart for a sixteen year old."

"And she nearly died twice for being that." Uma chuckles, leaning back on her chair as Jane rolls her eyes, leaving the two alone to talk about whatever they wanted. "So, the Grimhildes? Where are we on that?" 

"I saw her today. Evie, I mean." Mal replies, playing with the chess piece, the queen, perched on top of her desk, her friend raises an eyebrow, "Really? How is she?" She asks, a little intrigued to how Evie was doing, personally. 

"She's still daddy's little girl. She looks the same but, you remember how we'd always say that her cheeks would feel like clouds because she's a little chubby?" Mal smiles, reminscing those memories with Uma, back when they were with the Grimhildes, she nods, "Yeah, it's still the same."

"She still doesn't know us, huh?" Uma chuckles, Mal nods, "Not a clue." She replies, a little sadly. Not that it matters if she knew them, it was just weird that they never encountered each other despite living in the same house for years. Maybe it's because she's always reading books up at her room or because she was busy having lessons for her manners. 

"So, there's this party, tonight, Grimhilde Manor." Mal says, clenching her jaw and smirking a little as she places the pawn down, Uma raises an eyebrow, leaning back on her chair as she sticks her blade down on the mahogany table, the sunlight glinting on the silver. Uma hums. 

"And you're telling me this, because?" Uma asks, confused and a little hopeful that she isn't about to be dragged in said party, Mal smiles, "Because I want you to go to the Lost Revenge. I need you to tell Harry." Mal responds, removing the blade and playing with it as Uma furrows her eyebrows. 

She was confused. Hell, she didn't even know what was happening right now. One second, they were talking about Evie, next second there's this party she knew nothing about, then now Mal wants her to go to Harry Hook. 

"Tell him what, that there's this party?" She asks, sighing in confusion as Mal stands up, "No, that we're in. The Grimhildes, The Moors, now, even them, the Lost Revenge are one now. What they have, we have, what we have, they have. We're literally ten people away from ruling Auradon." Mal smiles triumphantly, earning a more intrigued look from Uma. 

"You sealed it." She says a little disbelievingly, "I told you, I could do it." Mal retorts, smiling down at her as she gets out of the room, "I want Harry to know it, Jane, if any of the Grimhildes contact us, tell me right away." She informs her staff, all frantically agreeing to their boss as Uma follows her, "We did it."

"We did. Years of killing, bribery, and it all comes to this. We're days away from ruling Auradon." Mal says proudly, her ego now inflated to the biggest way it possibly could. Uma then frowns, "Sometimes I still don't understand _why_ we're doing this. I get how, never thought of why."

That silences Mal for a bit, frowning as well before the two of them put on smiles again before facing the press, "Because you and I know damn well that when we rule Auradon, when we're the ones behind the reigns, this place will be a whole lot better than how it is today." She responds, stepping her foot outside the elevator. 

"No more corruptions, everyone gets to eat three meals a day, every kid is in school and everyone has a job for them. We'll get there. Maybe not now because assholes are seated up there but we'll get there." She continues, putting her glasses back on as Uma chuckles, patting her back before they both step outside again. 

"I'll have Jay with me, I'll see you soon." She whispers, pulling Uma in a hug as the bruntte chuckles, "So, this party, you got a dress?"

Mal just shakes her head, a smile etched on her face as she removes herself away from Uma, "It's 2020, Uma. Why wear a dress when you can wear a suit?" 


	3. “Ah Don’t Kill, Darlin’.”

"Mom and dad are going to kill us, I swear." Carlos gulps once he finishes his drink, throwing it inside the bin they just passed by on the road, Evie sighs, "If anything, I'm blaming you for coming along with me." She retorts, not really wanting to be in their parents' bad side right now.

"Me? You could've said no." He replies incredulously, completely annoyed by his sister as she scoffs, "Oh, sure. I would've said no so you could go and tell mom and dad what I do at night." She replies, taking a turn and stopping on a red light as Carlos mocks her from his seat.

"Hey! Stop that!" She growls, glaring at him from the rear view mirror, copying the faces he makes until the light turns green. "Real mature for you." Carlos mumbles, still a little annoyed by the older woman as she steps on the pedal, "And you're mature? Please."

"I never said I was." He retorts with a smirk, shaking his head and stealing her phone, "Hey! Carlos." She warns, her voice dropping an octave as she steals it back from him, "Why, do you have nudes here I could sell to people?" He chuckles, earning him a whack on the head as Evie stops the car, entering the gates of their manor.

"Remember, if anyone asks how we are, you say fine. Like a liar." She reminds him as she turns the engine off, taking the two suitcases from the back, handing one to Carlos as he nods, shaking himself up, hiding the gun on the waistband of his jeans. "Yeah, like a liar."

"So, what are we doing, then?" Carlos asks out of the blue as they step inside their home, Evie sighs, "Wasting our lives." She gulps, a little afraid that their mother would you know, just pop out of the corner and scare them with her care and love. Carlos furrows his eyebrows, hitting her with the briefcase, "I meant for lunch, dingbat."

"You just ate." She deadpans, staring at him as she walks upstairs with him following closely behind, "Please go slower." He tells her sarcastically, she groans, stopping in the middle of their stairs just to glare at him, "I'll throw you off if you don't shut the hell up."

That ought to shut him up as they reach the second floor, entering inside their parents' room, which, thankfully, had the door open so they knew exactly what they could've been doing. "Oh thank heavens you're home." Genevieve greets them the moment they show themselves, both looking tired and disheveled from their run earlier, "You're grounded."

Evie chuckles at that, smirking in delight as Carlos' face fell, being grounded really sucked. She should know, she's been grounded before. Multiple fucking times for multiple reasons girls her age wouldn't even dream of doing. That includes shooting a person on, "accident," because she was bored. Thankfully, said person was her father and he turned out to be fine. Hopefully, he's fine, I mean, it's been eight years.

"What are you laughing at, young lady? You're grounded too." William says sternly right after he inspects the briefcases, a little proud and a little disappointed at them for several reasons, one was Carlos joining Evie, another reason was them nearly dying and lastly, why does his sixteen year old son have a gun?

"What? Dad! I'm twenty-five!" She whines, stomping her foot on the ground as Genevieve raises an eyebrow, "Twenty-five and living under our roof. Our roof, our rules. The two of you are grounded and not allowed to leave the manor until we tell you so." She scolds, earning a snort from Carlos which he quickly hides behind a cough.

"Can I do something to get off the hook?" Carlos asks a little hopefully, his father crosses his arms, "You came with your sister on a mission I told her to go to alone." Their mother deadpans, earning a frantic nod from their father, "But I'm the reason who got us out of there!"

"Oh, you think that'll help your situation?" Evie scoffs, rolling her eyes as she takes a seat on the bed, staring at Carlos with a stern gaze as he clicks his tongue, "Mom, dad, did you know that Ev—"

"Carlos took a gun from the gun room!" She yells over his words, standing up and pulling his coat off to reveal the revolver hoisted on his waist, "Hey! Evie was the one who gave you the tips and not Alfred!" He confesses, earning a gasp from Evie, "You tattletale."

"Grounded, the two of you!" William groans exasperatedly, pulling them away from each other as they start a heated staredown, "And by grounded, I mean you two running errands for me and your mother."

That elicits a groan from the two, "And by errands, you're coming with me to the spa." While that sounded delightful, that could possibly the worst thing Evie will experience. A spa trip with her mother didn't exactly equate relaxation, it equates boredom and yoga.

"And you're sending out the invitations for the party tonight. This one's for Mal Moors, she has a building on the fifth, tell her it's from me." William instructs Carlos, giving him a bag with a wine bottle, masks, and the invitation itself, he furrows his eyebrows, "Are you about to kill this Moors?"

"No, she's the girl he met with earlier. If anything, that's a gift for the deal they have." Evie informs, remembering the blonde she had seen earlier, the charm she held, that wicked tint in her eyes, the devilish smirk painted across her face. Everything about her was heart stopping. She seemed mysterious, a Batman type of person.

"Exactly. Now I don't want to hear that you and Evie exchanged places. Specially not after that thing between her and Mal." He warns, leaving the room as Genevieve pulls a flushed Evie outside. Who could blame her? Whoever that Mal Moors was, she sure as hell was charming.

//

Uma sighs, watching the abandoned building she was parked right in front at. The luxury car she had was gone, the watches, the jewelry. The designer clothes. Most especially, the camera were now gone.

She plays with the loose ends of her hoodie, clenching and unclenching her jaw as she vibrates on her seat, a little tense, a little calm. She had no idea what to feel.

This was their turf, one that they shared, that no matter how long and when she steps foot inside, it didn't matter. But somehow, in some way, she felt unsafe. Very unsafe.

"I better get out of this building unscathed or else Mal is dead." She whispers to no one else but herself, securing the handgun on the waistband of her sweats and the blade tucked in her boots. Pulling the hood above her head while she gets out of the beaten down pick up truck.

Harry smirks, laughing manically as he holds two guns in his hand, one was empty, one was filled with bullets to its maximum capacity. "Ye see, ah don't kill, darlin'. But if ye fuck with me or me family, it's either ah take a risk, let ye go but make sure ye never speak again," He whispers, turning around quickly and punching his throat, Zevon whimpers.

The man pulls on his hair, throwing his head back as he points one of the guns inside his mouth, "Or ah just make sure ye never speak, see, hear or even live again." He threatens, pulling on the trigger and laughing in glee when Zevon shrieks, nearly jumping off of the ropes he was tied to.

If there was anyone remotely close to Harry, it surely was the Joker. Just without the clown makeup and actually fucked up brain. He may seem like the most sinister man, the most evil person. Sometimes, Satan himself, but, he does it because he cares for the people around him.

He can go and say that he doesn't care, that he doesn't give a single fuck to Chad, that he isn't concerned about Gil, that he hates Audrey with his whole being. He could say all he wants, but that doesn't make his love for them less true.

Uma walks inside, just going through his guards with her tattoo, inked on her wrist, permanently there to remind her of what she does. Of who she is. Who she always will be.

"What is it with killing today? First, Jay, now, you?" She asks loudly, announcing her presence as Harry turns around, startled by her voice, he masks it off with a laugh. "Didn't expect to see ye today, Uma. To what do ah owe the pleasure of havin' ye here?" He asks, leaving the gun in Zevon's mouth as he gets closer to her, she rolls her eyes.

"The Grimhildes gave us the signal. We're about to rule Auradon." She says simply, a hint of a smile gracing her face as Gil removes his gaze from the floor, turning his head towards Uma while Audrey drops her jaw. "What?"

"Mal sealed the deal. And, in her words, if we're in, you're in too. What do you say?" She asks, offering her hand out as Harry stares at it, debating whether this was a joke or not. He then turns to the brains behind everything, Audrey.

Honestly, she too was confused about this. Like, sure, she takes Mal's word but never Uma's. This could be a sick joke to scam the hell out of them. "Why should we believe you?" She asks instead, a pointed look towards the brunette as she grins.

"When have I lied to you, princess? No, did Mal ever lie to you?" She retorts with a smug smile, knowing damn well what the answer was. Audrey huffs, leaning back to her space as Uma turns back to Harry, an eyebrow raised as she waits for an answer.

"Well? Are you in or are you not?" She asks, a little aggressively as Harry backs away, shaking his head. "Ah'll get back to ye on that, love." He mutters, freezing on his spot when Uma whips her gun out, he raises his defensively.

"I better get an answer, Hook." She taunts, glaring at him as he takes deep and ragged breaths, watching as the fire dance inside her eyes. Uma had always been this fierce, this impulsive. But he knew she wouldn't hurt him.

"Put that gun down. We both know ah ain't scared of a wee gun. Ye won't hurt me." He chuckles darkly as Uma tilts her head, a smirk on her face as she challenges him, "Is that so?" She asks, clicking her tongue before removing the lock as she shoots Zevon, once, twice, thrice. Her eyes never leaving Harry's.

"I don't play, Hook. I need an answer by the end of the week or I'll do more than shooting you." She warns, turning around and leaving the three, along with some guards, alone with a dead body to get rid of. "Damn, we're fucked."

"No we're not." Audrey mutters, taking a gun from the table as she runs outside, finding Uma about to enter her car. She shoots it once, enough to get her attention, Uma stops, clenching her jaw and turning around as she pats herself down, taking the gun from her waist while she watches Audrey, fuming.

"What do you want, princess?" She asks with a cocky smile, the brunette was having none of it.

"I don't care if you send ten hits on me or even kill me yourself," She starts, walking in a slow, agonizing pace towards the other girl, glaring at her, "But there's absolutely no fucking way that you're going to threaten us like that and get away with it."

"Why? What are you going to do about it? I kill, angel, I won't hesitate to do it here. Right now." She replies, her tone going dark as she grips on Audrey's wrists, pointing her own gun at the brunette's head as she stood there, unfazed, "You think I'm an angel?"

That was left unanswered because next thing she knew, she was down on the ground while clutching her stomach, having been kneed by the other girl. "We'll give you an answer when we feel like it, okay, angel?" She smirks, topping her victory with a kiss on the cheek as she walks back inside the building.

Uma groans, lying down flat on her back, down on the pavement as she coughs. It hurts like hell, but it doesn't stop her from smirking, smiling, even.

It takes her a moment before standing up, to collect herself as she struggles to gain balance. She did, eventually, after a few tries. "Audrey Mountbatten, what a woman." She mumbles to no one in particular before picking her keys up, entering the car and starting the engine as she drives away.

//

Carlos sighs as he stares at the building in front of him. Sports cars upon sports cars, chauffeurs and bodyguards, all waiting outside. This was weird, honestly, for a corporation that's based solely around energy, the amount of people who are around here is unreal.

"Okay, get in, drop the invitations, get out." He mutters, a pep talk to himself as he adjusts the mirror of his motorcycle, taking the bag from the compartment as he removes his helmet, securing it on his vehicle before entering the building.

He walks to the front desk, smiling at the receptionist, "Hi, is Mal Moors here?" He asks simply, expecting directions to an office somewhere, or even a floor, hell, just a simple answer when the receptionist chuckles, "Miss Moors wasn't expecting visitors today. She's out, preparing for a party tonight, at Grimhilde Manor."

"Well, lucky for her, I come bearing gifts from my father." He replies a little too cockily, smiling brightly, looking so similar to his father that the receptionist gasps, "Miss Moors isn't here right now, but I can send you up to her office. Her assistant is there." She says frantically, guiding him to the elevators and even taking his coat as he presses the button to the top.

The door closes and he begins humming to himself, even bopping his head along to the tune playing from the elevator's speakers, getting so into it he doesn't even realize it already opened and a girl was in front of him, laughing.

"Uh, hi? Can I—can I help you?" She asks, stopping him abruptly as he begins to flush, scratching the back of his neck while chuckling softly. Looking down on the ground with a shy smile as she raises an eyebrow, stopping the doors from closing, "Oh, right, I'm still inside." He mumbles, stepping outside and leaning on the wall.

"Not to sound rude or anything but are you Mal Moors' assistant? I-I'm Carlos Grimhilde. My father wants to give her this." He says quietly, showing off the bag as she smiles, nodding her head. "Yeah, I am. I'm Jane. Jane Fae, by the way, and, if you don't mind me asking, what's inside?"

"Oh! Uh, well, there's some wine, two masks she can choose from since the party's a masquerade and there's the invitation." He replies, showing off each item to the girl one by one, earning a small giggle to escape from her lips. 

"Well, I'll make sure she gets it before the party, then. Thank you for this." She smiles, taking the bag from him as they both walk towards the elevators, "Not to be annoying, but aren't you too young to be her assistant?" He asks, pressing the down button, she shrugs.

"I'm sixteen. I'm basically an intern for some but she doesn't treat me like one. Plus, she's family. She's been taking care of me since my mother left, went abroad and stuff." Jane smiles sadly, feeling her heart twitch for a bit. That was a lie. Her mother didn't leave her to go abroad. She left her because she didn't want her. Mal, Jay and Uma were the only ones who cared for her.

"Sixteen and already at this big ass company. You must feel a little accomplished, huh?" He asks, entering the elevator as she nods, "I wouldn't say an accomplishment. But, it's nice. Everyone's nice around here. Everyone says I'm too smart for my age, I highly doubt it, though."

Without missing a beat, Carlos responds, "I believe it."

Jane stares at him incredulously, raising an eyebrow and dropping her jaw as she tries her best not to blush, "You do? You barely know me."

He just shrugs, looking down at her as he smiles, "With the five minutes and twenty eight seconds I've spent with you, I believe it. You should too."

"If I'm smart enough for my age, I'm most certainly sure you're too mature and wise." She smiles, stepping outside the doors with him following behind, "Well, you could say that."

Jane smiles at him one last time as they step foot outside, the car Mal always sends to pick her up already waiting out for her, "It was nice meeting you, Carlos."

"It was nice meeting you too, Jane." He smiles, putting his hands inside his pockets as he watches her walk away.

He didn't know how Evie's voice just got inside his mind or how she's telling him to grow a pair and be a man as if she was Gordon Ramsay but she did. And, it scared him to the point he lets out an awkward screech that stops Jane.

"Everything okay there, Grimhilde?" Jane asks, putting the bag down inside the car as she walks back up to him, he smiles, "I was wondering if yo-you could give me your number? S-so we could talk, maybe hang out some time? You know, when you aren't busy."

The girl looks down to his hands where his phone was out.

Carlos waits, the anticipation and fear rising every second that he doesn't even realize that Jane's put her number and left.

It didn't even matter if he wasn't able to say goodbye. He'll see her, soon enough. He'll make sure of it.

//

Mal sits in front of her closet, arms crossed and eyeing each of her clothes with such intensity. Damn, she just forgot how many blazers she owned.

Jane just dropped off the masks and invitations, all giddy and smiling, which was weird because it was rare to see her family this happy.

Then, she asked Jay to be her plus one, because Uma was in a state of constant pain she had no idea about, and because he was the only one that she trusts.

The party’s in an hour, the drive there is at least twenty minutes and thank heavens she already had her makeup on.

“Mal, I’ve been wearing this suit for an hour already, just choose one!” Jay grunts as he enters the room, she flips him off, “You don’t understand how hard it is to choose, smartass.”

“Oh, really? Choose the red one, the theme’s color anyways. Plus, it goes with your makeup and both of the masks. Also, choose those black stilettos. I’ll be in the car.” He tells her knowingly before leaving her alone.

Mal raises her eyebrows. Maybe Jay has a point after all.

Speaking of points, Evie hisses in pain as she pricks herself with the sharp edge of her hair pin, putting it on her hair. With a full face of makeup on, fresh out of the spa and waiting to be put inside her dress.

She doesn’t even know what the hell they’re celebrating except there’s something about their company and not the fact that her father’s actually a mob boss or something. Any excuse to wear a dress and drink champagne, she wants it.

“You’re looking pretty tonight. Are you about to impress someone or anything?” Carlos asks as he leans on her door, his black and white tux already on his fitted form. Evie gasps in amazement.

“You actually wore it. Wow.” She mumbles, twirling him around as he smiles, “You might be the most annoying sister in the planet but that’s what you’re supposed to do. You’re talented, Eves, it would be wrong to you know, not flaunt it.”

“I love you, Los. Even if it feels like I’m about to throw up in my mouth, I love you.” She whispers, pulling him in a hug before kicking him out of her room, “Now shoo, I’ll see you in a few.”

“Love you too, dingbat.” He smiles before walking away.

Evie can be one of the most brutal people in the whole of Auradon, but you can never take away the soft spot she has for the people that means a lot to her.


	4. A Dance, Perhaps?

Mal and Jay both sit inside their car, just a few meters away from the gates, not really wanting to enter the manor until they knew they were prepared. The latter turns to the blonde, smiling down at her as he grabs a mask, "So, I'll take this one, you take that, yeah?"

"Uh, no. That matches mine." She responds, snatching the mask from him away as he shakes his head, "No, that matches mine." He retorts, taking it back away from her as she grunts, "Jay, I swear to every god above that I will pull you away from every chocolate you see on sight if you don't give that to me."

Mal could threaten him with a gun to the head, a knife on his throat or even with a punch but this was by far the most realistic and frightening for him. Take you away from chocolate? Who does that? The devil.

They fight for it seconds later, shoving each other and slapping the fuck out of each other's arms as they tried getting the mask they want, in the end, Mal remains victorious.

"I hate you." He mutters, sighing in defeat and handing her the mask as she secures it on her face. The black mask being a contrast to her bright and red suit as Jay wears the gold one, actually matching his black suit better.

"Let's go." Mal mumbles, stepping on the pedal as she enters the gates of Grimhilde Manor.

Inside the manor, however, Evie was sat in front of a table filled with masks, whether it looked like what a plague doctor wore or what strippers wear, Evie didn't know what the hell to match her dress.

It was red dress with black spots, her hair was in a bun and her body was filled with diamonds she couldn't care less if they went missing. She looked like a princess, like Cinderella or Snow White but without the evil stepmothers.

"You've been staring at that table for an hour." Carlos mumbles, picking up a random black mask from the pile and wearing it, covering hsi eyes as Evie whimpers, "How come you just swoop in here and actually pick something up that matches?" She pouts, silently pleading him for assistance to which he gives.

"Get the silver one. It might look like it doesn't match, but it does. Also, put your hair in a ponytail, bun doesn't work." He advises, leaving the room as Evie stares at herself in the mirror, removing the pins inside her hair and letting it bounce down. Maybe, for once, Carlos did have a point.

Evie picks it up, putting it on before leaving her room. The party had already begun, champagne, wine and scotch were already being handed out by butlers, the chandelier was on, music was playing and her father was already upfront, greeting guests.

She steps down the stairs, gently, gracefully, as if she was in a fairytale. Men and women craned their heads towards her, completely mesmerized by how she holds herself, by how beautiful, how _enchanting_ she was. Evie Grimhilde was a woman of many words. A real life princess was just one of them.

Mal enters the manor, hearing the classical music playing from the string quartet in front. Business tycoons, politicians, celebrities, literally everyone was here. It was weird.

"I'll be at the chocolate fountain you cannot deprive me of." Jay whispers, already running off to the direction of the fountain, leaving Mal alone.

The blonde looks around, taking a glass of champagne, trying to search for William when something stops her in her tracks. Based from the skin tone, the hair color and the body, she knew it was Evie, his daughter.

Mal doesn't use this word lightly but damn, she looks, _perfect_.

About to go over to her, ask her for a dance and all, she was stopped when a hand tugs on her sleeve, pulling her towards the study. She doesn't even register who it was until the lights came on and the head of the Grimhilde family removes his mask, staring at Mal with a little disappointment.

"You told Hook. Why?" He asks silently, not a hint of anger in his words, just plain disappointment with a hint of being upset. She frowns, "He's family too, sir. If I'm in this, he's in this too. We're a package deal."

"A package deal that can ruin the three of us if this fails, Mal! I get how you treat him like family, but you can't just invite people to join us. This isn't a charity. We're mobs, Mal, we kill, we obtain power, we rule Auradon." He retorts, playing with his hands nervously as Mal purses her lips together, actually feeling a little bad about what she did. Mal doesn't usually feel bad.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes quietly, removing her mask and walking towards him as she extends her hand, a sign of her being actually sincere, a sign that she really was sorry. "No, I understand. I trust you, Mal, I always have. Just, please, make sure we aren't fucked."

"I'll make sure of that, sir. And, while I'm at it, feel free to ask me of a condition. Whatever it is, I'll do it, just to make things fair." She responds with a smile as the man pulls her into a hug, this was a sign of trust, a sign of their bond over the years. Mal hugs back, "Will do. Now enjoy the party and head to the chocolates before my son takes all of them."

Mal could only laugh, putting her mask back on as she walks to the door, shaking her head and thinking of the mess Jay had probably done now that he's free to eat every sweet he wants.

William watches her walk away, closing the door behind her as he chuckles at her proudly. He might've lost her before, but he was proud of raising her to become who she is today.

Jay squeezes himself in between one of the butlers and the table, already having a plate filled with fruit, sweets, even bread to dip into the fountain when he sees a kid, probably a few years younger than him, as equally excited as he is as he piles food on top of food while staring at the chocolate.

Jay chuckles silently, dipping one of the breadsticks into the dark chocolate when he hears the kid make a disapproving sound, his mouth twinging into a cringe. "Not a fan if dark chocolate?" Jay laughs, taking a bite off of it as the boy shakes his head.

"Not with that, no. Strawberries, dark chocolate then top it off with white chocolate, now that's nice." He grins, earning an intrigued look from the older man who quickly tried it, not regretting each chocolate stain that would be hard to get off from his suit. 

"See? Told you. I'm Carlos, by the way. Carlos Grimhilde." Carlos introduces himself, extending his hand and raising his mask as he smiles at the stranger, Jay nods, raising his mask as well, "It's Jay. Jay Sadiq." He smiles back, shaking the boy's hand, he certainly looked young now without his mask. 

"So, you're William's son, huh? You're probably his heir." Jay chuckles, leading the boy outside as they sat on one of the chairs near the pool, he shakes his head frantically. "I actually want to be a vet. My sister, Evie, however, she's more likely to be my father's heir." He replies simply, taking a bite from his plate as Jay nods, "This Evie, is she the one with black hair? A little tan, nearly as tall as me?" He asks, remembering the girl Mal was staring at earlier, he nods. 

"Yeah, that's the one. Why?" He asks curiously when Jay chuckles, "Nothing. I'm pretty sure my best friend's in love with her at this point. You know, Mal."

Speaking of the two, they were on each end of the party. One was talking to other people, somehow even closing some business deals when the other was sat on the bar, turning each man and woman down, offering her a dance, offering her a drink. It didn't matter, she didn't want them. 

Mal watches her from across the room, noticing how she was sat there, smiling politely before turning down people their age down, stirring her drink and looking like she just wanted to disappear. 

"Uh, excuse me, can we get back to this deal in my office? Probably next week?" She asks professionally as the couple, the ones from Agrabah, nods, "Next week. We'll see you then, Miss Moors." The woman, Jasmine, smiles before leaving the blonde alone. 

Mal returns her mask as she walks towards the raven haired girl, putting her drink away on one of the tables as she leans on the bar, a smile on her face, tapping her fingers on the surface of the table. Evie raises her head up, raising an eyebrows at the somehow familiar yet unfamiliar stranger. 

"Isn't it sad, all alone here?" Mal asks, smiling a bit as the Grimhilde scoffs, "I think being desperate enough to think that I'd dance with them is even more sad." She smirks, hoping that would be enough for this stranger to go away, yet at the same time, she wanted her to stay. 

"Really? So I must be sad then, thinking you, Evie Grimhilde, would even dance with me." Mal smiles, shooting her shot by offering a hand out to the heir, Evie raises an eyebrow, laughing lightly at the blonde's confidence and persistence, "Oh, wow. Why should I dance with you then, Miss Red Suit?"

"Because I saw the way you were staring at me earlier this morning. Can't take your eyes off of me, I see." She responds with a glint in her eyes as Evie's jaw drops, "Mal?" She whispers, unconsciously reaching her hand out to untie the blonde's mask when she stops her, taking her hand instead, "Dance with me and maybe I'll let you."

Mal pulls her to the dance floor, earning some envious stares from others as she puts her hand on the woman's waist, the other holding her hand tight as Evie puts her hand on her shoulder, the two now swaying to the beat of the music. 

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me earlier." Mal chuckles, keeping up with Evie as they waltzed across the room, in time with the music, swaying along to every note, acting like they were in a Disney film, like they were in a ball, hoping to freeze this in time. 

They were nothing else but strangers to each other but somehow, they feel like they're safe with each other. That everything about them was beautiful, that even if they barely knew one another, it felt like they've met each other a lifetime ago.

"Well, for starters, your hair was ugly earlier and I didn't really see your eyes before." She responds, letting herself go and twirling around as Mal catches her back, "Oh? My hair was ugly, you say?" She asks, earning a laugh from the girl. 

Honestly, Evie felt like all her grace and poise jumped out the window when she begins to stumble, bursting out laughing with the blonde in the middle of the dance floor where everyone else was watching them. 

To an outsider, they looked in love. Like they were two friends growing up, knowing each other their whole life until they realized they are in love. That one day, they just laughed about it and gave it a shot. 

They looked like they were one of those couples in romantic comedies where impossible and unrealistic situations happen but they manage to get through it and love each other in the process. Honestly, it was one of the most beautiful things inside the room. 

The way Mal's eyes were lit up as she laughs, attempting to twirl Evie again when the girl just falls into a fit of laughter or how Evie stumbles and tries composing herself but ends up falling into Mal's arms in the process. 

The two retreat back towards the bar, taking big gulps of water as they catch their breaths, wiping the sweat that was dripping off of their necks with the constant laughing and falling they just had. 

"That was the most fun I had in a long time." Mal wheezes, snorting some of her water out when Evie begins to laugh, "Really. It's the most fun _I_ had in a long time." She replies, removing her mask as Mal follows her actions, dropping the cover. 

"You seem nice. I don't know why you're closing deals with my dad. You might be in the wrong business, Moors." She warns, her face turning serious as Mal nods, "You don't know me that well, Grimhilde. Who knows? Maybe _he's_ in the wrong business." 

William watches from the corner with his wife, a small smile on his lips, watching the two as they talked, gazing into each other's eyes like they were the only ones in the room. 

"I remember when we used to look at each other like how they look at each other right now." Genevieve laughs, earning a chuckle from her husband as he nods, "They seem in love. They only met earlier." He whispers, eyes never leaving the two.

"You were in love with me the first time we met, what's the problem with that?" She asks, he doesn't respond. Because funnily enough, they too danced and met at a party, he too owned a big company, and he couldn't stop staring at her the moment they saw each other from across the room.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He smiles, finally removing his eyes from the two as Mal's words echo back inside his mind. He knows what condition he wants now. Hopefully, it's not only himself who will benefit from it.


	5. Conditions

The party ends near midnight, most of the guest leaving before but Mal had stayed behind, helping the staff clean up and all despite being tired from all the mingling and dancing she did. Hell, even Jay went home because Uma was complaining that she needed someone.

"You know you don't have to do this, darling." A voice similar to Evie's, only a little deeper and silkier spoke from behind her. Genevieve Grimhilde, the matriarch of the family, stood before her with a smile and spare clothes. 

"I'm sorry about this but this is Carlos' clothes, I figured you'd fit them. Evie doesn't really like sharing hers. Remember when you were kids and she threw a fit because Snow borrowed her clothes?" She smiles, reminiscing to the moments in the blonde's childhood while handing her the pair of shorts and the white t-shirt as Mal chuckles, "Yeah, I do. I-I don't think I would be needing this, though, ma'am."

"You aren't going to sleep wearing that suit, honey. Your room is the third door to the right. No buts, I've already made your bed. And call me ma'am one more time, I'll take away the maple syrup." She says sternly, her motherly instincts coming in, treating Mal like a child again. And, by child, she meant taking away the maple syrup because Mal literally gulps it down. She nods.

"Goodnight, Mal. Welcome home." Genevieve smiles one last time as she places a kiss on the blonde's head, like she usually did when she was a child. Mal doesn't know if this was weird or what because she was never allowed to go upstairs before. Not that it was restricted, she just felt like she wasn't worthy, that she wasn't enough to go up there.

And now, she could simply go, without hesitations, without any second thoughts about being worthy or not, entering the door she was instructed to go to. The bed was made, some chocolates were on her bed, most importantly, strawberries were there, courtesy of Genevieve. She never forgot that it was Mal's favorite.

She locks the door, changing her clothes and looking around the room to see some of Evie and Carlos' drawings as children. She doesn't even try to think that they were good. They sucked. But it did evolve. Evie's stick figures turn to actual designs, Carlos' scribbles actually turned to blueprints.

She's never met Carlos recently, she saw him maybe once or twice during the party, bonding with Jay over chocolate, but that's it. She doesn't really know what he's doing now, if he skipped high school or what.

She heads downstairs, passing by the kitchen and unlocking the gun room, one story down from the main floor, hidden away from guests and potential robbers. She smiles, remembering all the times she spent in there, attempting to do that thing where you flip the gun with your finger. Or how she memorized each part, cleaned each gun and learned how to use it without any professional help.

The opening of the door startles her for a bit, turning around, she sees Carlos, already about to get out when she laughs, "Hey, come on in." She smiles, pulling him back as he glances around nervously, she raises an eyebrow, "You don't think I'm going to shoot you, right?"

Carlos gulps, closing his eyes shut as he nods his head, "N-No. Why woul-would I think that?" He squeaks out, shielding his face away when Mal picks up the bowl of strawberries, she begins to laugh. "Hey, Carlos, I'm not going to hurt you."

That seems to frighten him more as he jumps away from her, "What? You know me?" He asks, staring at her hands warily as she laughs, handing him a strawberry, "I knew you since you were a child." She answers, a frown settling on her face as she realized how divided they were. 

She knows William and Genevieve tried their best to raise her and they even encouraged her, Uma and Jay to play with Evie but they— they felt like they aren't worth it. Put them side by side back then and they're literal rags and riches. They were far from the same, 

"How? You're the same age as Evie. Or at least, that's what Jay told me." He mumbles, realization dawning on his face until it was completely overshadowed with confusion again, "Wait a minute, did he tell you?" He asks, looking up at her as she shakes her head. 

"Jay, Uma and I used to live here. Did you grow up knowing Jafar and Ursula?" She asks, referring to the driver and one of the cooks, he nods, "Well, they were Jay and Uma's parents. I, however, they somehow adopted me. I remember that one time, you were three, I think? And you fell on the pool. But then you did it to show you knew how to swim." 

Carlos laughs at the memory, remembering how it nearly gave his parents a heart attack and how Evie nearly jumped at the pool to save him. It was weird, hearing the story from someone else that he barely knew. It was weird being in a room full of lethal weapons and yet feel safe with a stranger. 

"Not to pry or anything, how come I never knew you? Or this Uma, or even Jay?" He asks curiously, peering into her eyes as she shakes her head, "Because we never thought that you guys would want us playing with you. You're playing with a PS3, we're stuck playing Evie's old Nintendo with a cracked screen." 

Carlos frowns at that, not really liking what he's heard as he stares at the blonde apologetically, "I'm sorry." He mumbles, taking another strawberry as Mal smiles, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault. Anyways, why are you here and should I be concerned about it?"

"I'm just here to return a gun. And maybe take another but that's no use now, huh? You saw me here." He smiles sheepishly as Mal raises an eyebrow, "Why would you need a gun, huh? Aren't you safe? Your dad's a mob boss, right?" 

"How did you know that?" He asks, eyes wide as Mal chuckles, "Because I'm one too? Look, don't tell your dad but you're free to go to my office anytime you want. If you need anything, I'm there. Maybe Jane, but sometimes I'm there too." 

At the mention of her name, Carlos' face brightens up, remembering the girl he had met earlier, "Thanks, Miss Moors." He mumbles, opening the door to his room as Mal chuckles, ruffling his hair, "Call me Mal."

That was the last thing Mal had said before retreating back into her room, falling back to the bed she had for the night. 

// 

The sunlight comes inside, hitting Evie straight in the face as she hears the clanging of pots from downstairs. She groans, covering her face away from the sun until it was too much that she stands up. 

Last thing she remembers last night before retreating to her room is Mal waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her, smiling and waving one last time before going home, she assumes. I mean, where else would she go?

Speaking of the blonde, Mal was already up in the wee hours of the morning, helping the chefs prepare breakfast, even earning a big hug from the head chef, Donald, but she calls him Dobby. 

"Wow, good morning to me." Carlos grins as Mal chuckles, placing a stack of pancakes in front of him while Genevieve stares at her, hands on her hips with a look on her face, a stern one, which sends Mal into a puddle of fear. That woman can age and all but that would never change the fact that Mal's afraid of her. 

"When I told you to feel at home, darling, I didn't mean this." She sighs as Mal chuckles nervously, placing the last plate down before sitting in front of Carlos, "Mom, can I go with Mal today?" He asks, turning his head towards her as the blonde chokes on her coffee. Way to be subtle, Carlos.

"Yeah, he wante—wanted a tour of the power plant. I thought it'd be rude if I don't bring him along. I'll have him back before dinner." She says nervously when William answers, followed by a confused gasp from Evie, "No, because I've made up my condition, Mal, and that requires you staying here until we're finished with the plan."

"What condition? What plan?" Evie asks, sitting besides Carlos as she stared at the blonde, "Should I tell her or will you tell her?" William asks Mal as she nudges her plate away, clearing her throat and looking straight at the raven haired girl. 

"I— is there even an easy way to say this?" She asks, looking up at the girl's father as Evie waited expectantly. She didn't know what she's about to hear, what she's about to know or how it might affect her but having Mal inside her home was a little sketchy. 

"Have you heard of The Moors? The mob?" She asked nervously, Evie nods, "As much as I denied being related to it, I am the boss." She says reluctantly, not really familiar with the concept of telling others she was a mob boss in a non threatening matter.

Evie begins to chuckle disbelievingly, there is just no absolute way that this blonde, who's maybe two-three inches smaller than her with a sweet smile be a mob boss. She just doesn't look like one. Nope. 

Mal sighs, pulling her sleeve up to show her tattoo, the two dragons forming a heart with the words, "Vivamus tempore malo," a latin translation of, "Long Live Evil," written below the symbol. Only the Moors' members had this. Other mobs like the Lost Revenge usually have a hook on theirs. 

Evie returns to silence as William stares at Mal, "I've made a decision, Mal. You told me, a condition in exchange for what you did." He says sternly as she nods, "I'm a woman of my word, you know that. Whatever this is, I'm going to do it." She replies, standing from her chair as he takes a deep breath. 

"I need you to be Evie's personal guard. Until the deal is closed. She needs protection." He mutters, earning a startled jump from the blonde as she laughs, "What?!" She shrieks, turning to Evie who's up from her seat as well. "I don't need a babysitter!"

"She needs protection, I get that. But don't I need some too? I'm in more threatening situations than your prissy pink princess!" Mal retorts, earning a jaw drop from the raven haired girl, "Excuse me? What did you just say?" She asks, clenching her jaw and putting her hands on her hips as Carlos watches from his seat, deeply entertained by whatever this was. 

"What are you laughing at? With her hovering around us, you can't do shit as well." Evie tells Carlos as she flicks the back of his head, "Uh, no, dad said _your_ guard, not mine." He replies with a smirk as Mal groans, "Sir, can't I do something else? Be Carlos' guard? I'd rather have him!" 

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't act like you didn't have fun with me last night." The other girl replies incredulously, crossing her arms above her chest as Mal smiles, "Oh, I did have fun. Lots of fun. But being with you for more than twenty four hours? Not for me."

"Mal, Evie, I'm closing deals overseas to make this easier. A month or two and this is all over, I promise. Please, just bear with me." The patriarch of the family pleads, staring at the two girls hopefully as they both look at each other with disapproving stares. 

"Fine. But if my friends don't have access to the manor, then we're going to have a problem." Mal says seriously, now clutching the fork on her hand, "No worries. Welcome back home, Mal." He smiles before taking his wife's hand, "We'll be a thousand miles away, probably in California or in Asia. Don't burn the manor down."

And with that, they leave the three alone. Mal doesn't like this, "Welcome home," thing anymore.


	6. Casino Killers

Harry Hook leans back on his chair, playing with the unlit cigar on his hands as he stares at Audrey, throwing darts from her seat as they both basked in the silence. They have absolutely no idea how to move forward from Uma's deal a day ago. 

While Audrey might've beaten her ass the day prior, it still doesn't mean that they aren't afraid of what Uma and her family can do. They can order one bomb on them and everything is gone. Hell, one word to the press and they're dead. Living this life, while it all sounds great, it isn't easy. 

You have enemies that you call your friends, friends you have no idea that are your enemies, people you shouldn't but need to trust. It was all fucked up and all the ones you can rely on are the one who know you the best. But, sometimes, that doesn't work out too. 

"What should we do? Harry?" Audrey asks as she stops putting some effort into throwing the darts, letting it fall to the ground with a thud that startles her boss and friend, Harry takes a deep breath. "Ah don't know, Auds, what _should_ we do?"

"Why me? You're the boss, Harry. This is up to you." She retorts, arms crossed above her chest as she stands up, turning to him with a frown etched on her face, he shrugs, "Ah might be the boss, but yer me brains behind all. We would've gone to shite if it weren't for ye. Now, Auds, what do ye think?"

He asks seriously, standing from his own chair and putting his hands inside his pocket as he stands in front of her, eyes peering into hers, silently pleading her for an answer as they stood there in silence, no words, no nothing. 

Audrey doesn't really know what to tell him. What answer he wants. Hell, right now she was so scared she doesn't even know if she could _trust_ him. A literal gun is on his table, one wrong move, one wrong word and she's dead. 

Her eyes shift from his eyes to the gun, Harry notices it, sweeping the gun away blindly as he leans closer to her, "Do ye really think ah'd kill ye? Auds, ah just want an answer." He whispers, removing his facade as his face drops, fear written all over his face. Audrey sighs, nodding her head. 

"Ah'm scared of Mal, okay? She can kill me, can kill ye, Gil, everyone. Ah don't want to lose ye." He says, his voice trembling as the brunette nods, still silent, thinking things over. "Then do it. What do you have to lose? She already has us by the neck, what more could we lose?"

"Freedom." He mutters, taking a step back and sitting down on his desk as he takes deep ragged breaths, Audrey rushes to his side, "If you think about it, deal with them, we get more freedom. We will have Auradon at out feet, every order, every inch of power."

Harry contemplates about it for a while before nodding, now more calm, more reserved and now with a goal. "Call Gil and Chad, it's time they get promoted."

* * *

Uma walks inside their headquarters with a big smile on her face, expecting to see Mal and annoy the fuck out of her for being the face of the headlines. Mal Moors, CEO of Moors Corp. and Evie Grimhilde, the heir Grimhilde and Co., the owner of the biggest and most lavish nightclub in the whole of Auradon, was seen together, last night, laughing and making absolute fools of themselves as they danced.

As far as Uma knows, the blonde does not dance, does not associate herself to other people, does not laugh and most certainly does not make a fool of herself in a public setting. So, this was a surprise to her. Evie was always special. 

"Good Morning to you all, where's Mal so I could make fun of her?" She asks gleefully as she enters the meeting room, Jay raises an eyebrow, shaking his head as he remembers the events of last night, "She's still at Grimhilde Manor. She stayed the night." He snickers, staring at his phone as Uma's jaw drop. 

"And, eventually, she'll be staying there for a good few days or so. She just packed her bags and left." Jane adds with a smile as she enters the room, giving Uma more reasons for her jaw to fall on the ground. 

Behind Jane were two people. One was Li Lonnie, the most impressive marksman in the whole of Auradon. She was lethal, one look at you and you're gone. She was the daughter of war veterans. 

Her father was an army general, leading Auradon in every battle, every fight, every war and winning every single time. He was a big, strong man, physically and mentally, teaching her everything the moment she could read. 

Then her mother was the first woman to ever join a war. She wasn't a nurse, she wasn't just tending to people, no. She was killing, she was firing shots from behind the line. Hence, the nickname, "Dragon Lady."

While Lonnie got her traits from both her parents, honesty wasn't one of them. For all her parents knew, she was a shareholder in Moors Corp. and nothing more. They had no idea she was killing people left and right from a range that seemed impossible. 

Then there was Ben, their chemist. While the highest positions inside the family barely use drugs, he was their source of it all. Whatever you want him to do, he can do it. He was intelligent, full of wit and bubbly. 

Little was known from him, all they knew was that he hated the government, his parents were divorced and he lived with his mother until said mother returned to his father, which, led him to be in the streets at the same age Mal started her little gang. Her little family. 

"What?" Uma laughs disbelievingly as she begins to look around, searching for the blonde when Jane pulls up the security cameras, showing Mal enter a car with the Grimhilde's emblem on it, a bag held in her hands, Uma doesn't buy it. 

"Why in the world would she go back to that place?" She asks as Ben chuckles, shrugging, "Just got a text, it says, "Please tell Uma I'm still staying at Grimhilde Manor if any of you idiots need me. I'll be here for a while and I won't be home that much. If you want more details, call me later. Take the money from the casino without me, I expect so much from you." Wow, that's scary." He mutters, not really wanting Mal to expect that much from them. 

Uma just clicks her tongue, gripping the head of the chair as she takes a deep breath, "You heard the boss, let's thake the money from that casino." She says confidently before standing straight, walking past them all as she headed to the car. Jay smirks, "You heard our boss, let's go."

They all nod, following suit to their boss, taking their own vehicles when Uma's phone rings. She doesn't even look at the caller ID, so she was quite surprised when she hears the Scottish lad on the other end, "Harry, what a surprise."

That greeting earns her a small laugh from the man, subconsciously placing a smile on her face as she starts her engine, "Ah've made a decision. But ah want to tell Mal personally, where is the lass? She with ye?" He asks joyfully as the girl steps on the pedal, placing her phone on speaker as she began driving. 

"Apparently, she's at Grimhilde Manor." Uma replies, Harry furrows his eyebrows from the other line, "Grimhilde Manor? She stayin' there now? One second she's offerin' a deal, next second she lives there?" He asks a little confused as Uma laughs, "Looks like it. Is that all you need, Hook?"

"No. Ah also want to tell ye that don't be surprised if Gil appears at meetin's for me. Ah've promoted 'em." He smiles, looking behind him to see his best friend, sat in front of the television set, playing a video game and just waiting for Harry to join him. 

Uma actually smiles at that, the lad deserves it so much and it's kinda long overdue, but nonetheless, she was happy he got whatever promotion Harry gave him. "Wait, you said them, did you promote Audrey too?" Uma grimaces, taking a turn and narrowly missing a car, Harry chuckles. 

"Chad. Ah've promoted Chad." He replies, earning a somehow satisfied reply from the other girl, "Look, it was nice talking to you, Hook, but I gotta go." She bids before Harry tells her goodbye, ending the call for her as she stops at a red light. 

She looks at the rear view mirror, seeing the car she avoided, seeing an odd emblem on it's ornament, looking like a lion or a beast lunging forward. She then shifts her eyes to the driver, cursing silently when the windows were tinted. 

At first, they weren't suspicious until it begins following her. Even overtaking Jay's car at one point. She's lost them, though, parking in front of the casino. While it looked like a normal building outside, inside was a different place.

Inside were contraptions, all for gambling. There was a blackjack table at one corner, a poker table at the other, slotting machines. Everything was there. Hell, even drugs. On one table, you see old men with their wives that are too young to even be there, on one table, you see celebrities. 

Honestly, it was a jungle. It was weird, it was not what Uma is comfortable with. Not even Jay was comfortable with it. And usually, they are, there's just something off about everything. 

"Am I the only one who wants to leave?" Lonnie whispers as they take a seat, patiently yet uncomfortably waiting for Uma to fish for her keys to the office, Jane nods, "Yeah, I feel like something's wrong." She whispers, looking around and jumping up from her seat in excitement when Uma takes the key, leading them to the back where all the money was.

It was somehow a separate building from the casino itself, somehow a little far from it when technically, it's just a few steps away. Uma unlocks the door, opening it and entering Mal's office or what they call, "The Dragon's Lair." 

"Is it all there?" Ben asks from outside, guarding the doors with Jay as Uma opens the safe, taking all the money and putting it inside the bag, securing it before yelling back an agreement. 

Everything was going smoothly until Uma gets out of the room and a sudden rain of bullets were fired, coming from the rooftop, "Fuck!" She yells, pushing Jane and Lonnie back inside the room as she pulled Ben and Jay back, shielding them away from the bullets. 

"Well fuck." Jay mutters, taking the gun from his side as he peeks from behind the door, seeing more men swarm the lot in front, the casino doors were open and there was absolute havoc inside from what he sees. 

Whoever they were, they had the same beast emblem on the car. It was etched on their trousers, painted blue and gold, Uma groans silently, taking her own gun from her belt as her peers followed suit. 

The door flies open and more bullets were fired, one of them landing on Jay's leg as he shoots one of them in the head effortlessly, grunting in pain as he tries standing, punching one man down while the rest went outside, shooting the others. Lonnie and Jane were in the casino, shooting men after men while Jay and Ben were still at Mal's office. 

Uma, however, while all of them were distracted, she sneaks towards the fire escape, climbing it up until she reached the roof, seeing at least seven more men up there, all with guns as they aimed down.

"Lord, if I die today, please don't let me burn in hell." She prays silently as she tackles the nearest one, snapping his neck with no hesitations silently as she takes his rifle, cocking it upwards and reloading it with a sinister smirk on her face, shooting a guy from her back without even looking.

She then charges to the others, shooting them all quickly, not even caring if her aim was bad, the important thing is she got them all down. All of them were either dead or bleeding to death and that's enough for her. 

She peeks over the edge, shooting three more men who were holding Jay back before running back down, starting the car and driving it to the back, as Ben helps Jay up, letting him fall down on the passenger seat before taking the front, Jane and Lonnie don't even hesitate to jump at the back, letting Uma go as they all drive away from the casino. 

While it may seem crazy to an outsider, this was far from crazy to them. I mean, it's just any other day to them. They aren't surprised. 


	7. Scottish Deals

"Oh, wow, do you plan on moving in? Why don't you take my room, too?" Evie asks Mal sarcastically the moment the blonde enters the manor, she turns her head, raising an eyebrow, "Do you want me to? I'd gladly do it, princess."

"Stop calling me princess." Evie snarls at her, taking a step closer at the blonde who only smirks at her, a wicked glint in her eyes as she tilts her head at the raven haired girl, "What are you going to do about it," She drawls out, taking a step forward, their bodies merely an inch apart. "Princess?"

"Ew, mom and dad left just an hour ago and you two are already planning to do the naughty?" Carlos grimaces from the top of the stairs, staring at the two before going down, taking one of Mal's bags, "Ew, you call it the naughty?"

"That's what you got from what he said? And, ew, Carlos, do you think I would even kiss this dwarf?" Evie retorts, earning an offended scoff from the blonde, "Not because you're a few fucking inches taller than me means I can't kiss you."

"So you do want to kiss her?" Carlos asks curiously, already intrigued and about to make valid points when Evie rolls her eyes, storming off before Mal could even answer him, leaving the two midgets alone. "So?"

"Shut up, Carlos. Just carry the damn bag and keep your mouth shut." Mal replies, taking some of her own bags and lugging it upstairs, Carlos doesn't back down, though. "Come on, she won't even hear it." He encourages, placing the bag down and rolling it instead as Mal stares at him incredulously.

"Why do you want an answer so much?" She sighs, dropping the bag as well as they walked towards the guest room, the boy doesn't answer at first until they enter, "Because I know there's an answer. It's just you're either too scared or too full of pride to admit it. If it's a no, you would've said it immediately."

To say that Mal was stunned was an understatement, staring at the teenager who began unpacking for her. Less than a day with him and he already knew how to shut her the hell up. Pretty impressive for someone nine years younger than her. Pretty impressive for a guy.

"I wouldn't want to think that I actually want to. I was teasing her, sure, I— wow, you got me speechless." She blinks, taking a seat on the bed as Carlos chuckles, "Really? Are people around you not as logical as me or what?"

"They're more of brawns over brain. They're idiots, but they're my family." She smiles, seeing the boy nod, "Well, you're in luck. I'll be the brain." He replies nonchalantly, giving Mal enough reason to raise an eyebrow and stare at him, "What?"

"You're in our family now, too. If anything, I'd be in yours as well. We're family now." He responds, closing the closets and taking a seat beside her as he puts his palm out, Mal thought it was strange until Carlos encourages her to put her hand above his. She does.

"Are you going to spit on me?" She asks, about to pull her hand away when Carlos wraps a bandana around her hands, "I asked around the staff if they knew you. They said they did and they told me how you were always part of this family, but never acknowledged yourself as a part of it," He starts, beginning to explain about it when Mal's gaze softens, "And, right now, I want you to know that you're family now and that you should start acknowledging it."

"Carlos this is so sweet but are you _that_ sick of your sister that you're willing to _exchange_ her for me? Of all people, _me?_ The mob boss?" She asks unsurely, doubting herself more than ever as the boy shrugs, "I'm sick of her. I'll be sick of you. She's sick of me, you'll be sick of me too. That's what a family is."

"Yeah. That-that is what a family is." She smiles, taking the bandana and tying it securely to her arm, "What's next?" She asks, crossing her arms and looking at the boy as he smiles, "Go change, then meet me at the courtyard." He smiles, walking outside in a rush, leaving Mal alone.

"Kids." SHe mumbles, standing up and taking a shirt from her closet, changing quickly before going outside, searching for Carlos when she feels something hit her back. "So, from what I've heard, you always wanted to join in on the Tourney games during Thanksgiving. It's not too late now."

Mal could only grin as she takes the stick from him. Maybe, just, maybe, being in this family doesn't sound so bad after all.

"Yes, mom, the manor's fine. It's been an hour, we haven't set it on fire." Evie chuckles as she holds her phone up on her ear, talking to her mother who was about to board the plane, "Okay, mom, see you soon." She bids before staring outside from her window, seeing Mal and Carlos playing Tourney.

It's not like she hated the blonde so much. It was just— it was weird, being twenty-five and having a fucking babysitter. She's annoying, a little too cocky, maybe even a narcissist and it just doesn't sit well with her that of all people, it should be her who's watching over her.

Another thing is she hated how hard it would be for her to go and hate her when she sees her smiling out there, laughing freely and ducking under Carlos' stick as they fight for the ball. She hated how she'll have to pretend that Mal smiling at her doesn't want to make her smile as well.

She hated how of all the fucking people in the world, it just had to be Mal. It had to be the attractive blonde with that annoying smirk she wanted to wipe away. That it had to be the only person willing to stick around her family.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Hey, where are you going?" Mal asks the moment she enters the manor, sweat and dirt coating their faces, both looking up at the stairs where Evie was descending from, she rolls her eyes, "Why? Do you need to follow me there too?" She asks sarcastically, not really expecting a nod from the blonde.

"I'm going to the kitchen. Now stop following me." She adds, turning her back on them as she walks to the kitchen, "I'm going. Do you have strawberries?" The blonde asks happily, walking by the raven haired girl's side, "Dear Lord, do you ever shut up?"

"Do _you_ ever shut up?" Mal retorts, scoffing and opening the fridge to take the strawberries, eating them immediately while Evie takes an apple, Carlos just takes whatever he sees first. That being a banana.

"I don't get why I need to, "protect," you. You seem fine on your own." Mal mumbles, taking another bite of the strawberry as Evie shrugs, about to deflect the topic to you know, have Mal preventing her from doing what she does. When Carlos hums, "She goes out every night to close deals or do something for our father. He doesn't know, but she's mostly done all the hits he ordered."

Evie gasps, whacking the boy on the head with the apple, "Carlos, shut the fuck up!" She squeals, about to hit him again when Mal pulls him to her back, "Nope, you tell me _everything_ right now." She retorts, being the wall between the raven haired girl and Carlos.

"No you won't." Evie snarls, stepping closer to them as Mal extends her hands, shielding Carlos away from her, "Carlos, run!" Mal yells, holding Evie back down as Carlos runs to the other end of the counter, Mal follows him, next thing they knew, Evie was on the opposite end.

"She goes out every night, lure them into her club, drug them and kill them. She gets answers from them too." He pants, looking at Mal as the blonde drops her jaw at the raven haired girl, madly impressed by what she's doing as she looks down in shame.

"Wow, is that all? Do I know someone she killed?" She asks way too excitedly, Carlos just turns to his sister, not really aware of who she killed specifically. All he knew, by the morning, their father would be happy and he has no idea that it was his daughter who's done those crimes for him.

It takes Mal a while before she widens her eyes in realization. There was this one person she was kinda sure that Evie has killed. "Did you kill Artie? The—"

"The drug dealer who's stolen money from the funds for the housing campaigns? Yeah. I'm the one who slit his throat." Evie answers, and right there, Mal forgot that this was the same girl she danced and laughed with.

While she seemed like a princess, living a big fairytale life, she was still a dark, vile and cruel person inside. She was a villain, they both were, the only difference is one of them is worse than the other. The problem? Mal doesn't know if she's the worse one.

"Don't give me that look. I don't kill because I want to, I kill because I need to. We're the same." Evie replies, seeing the look Mal gave her. "No, Evie, you don't need to. You have multiple men out there and you're doing it yourself."

"I could say the same to you. I'd rather get my hands dirty if it meant helping my family. I thought, of all people, you would understand that." She adds, silencing Mal as Carlos awkwardly clears his throat, "Not to ruin the moment but I think someone j-just entered the manor."

The two stop staring at each other as they look at the direction Carlos was pointing to. He was proven right when Mal hears a way too familiar accent. "'Ello? Anybody home?" Harry asks loudly as he looks around, his coat billowing behind him, Mal groans silently.

She doesn't know why or how he even knew she was here but she comes out of the kitchen with Carlos and Evie following behind, both seemingly surprised by how the man looks. His jaw was chiseled, his smile was devilishly charming and somehow, in some way, he's nearly the male version of Mal.

"Hook, what the hell are you doing here?" She asks threateningly, putting her arms out to stop the two from walking closer as Harry takes a step forward, a menacing and frightening look on his face. The two were kinda fazed while Mal just stands there, knowing she can have him by his knees with a snap of her finger.

“Ah, just the girl ah was lookin’ for. A little birdie told me yer here.” He grins, smiling at her when she grabs his hand, tilting her head, clenching her jaw and glaring at him, "Ah could hurt ye." He chuckles, although his voice was wavering, Mal could only smirk, “Harry.”

“Ah'm so sorry, but ah swear! Someone told me. It was Uma!” He apologizes, silently begging Mal to let his arm go which she does, slowly. Each second was agonizing for Harry, she could snap again and break his arm. The moment she lets him go, though, he finally realizes that there were two more people there. Mal seemed to realize it as well, sighing before turning to them.

“Oh, yeah, this is Evie and Carlos." She introduces, pointing at the two who wave at him. Carlos smiles brightly, waving cheerfully while Evie just stares at him for a while, "Oh, are they yer help? Yer new members?" He asks, completely unaware by who the two were until Mal grumbles under her breath, "Grimhilde. They're William's children.”

The man's eyes widen, regaining his composure as he begins to stammer, “Harry Hook.” He introduces himself with a now shy smile, avoiding the two's gazes as he return to Mal, clearing his throat awkwardly, “What do you want?”

“Nothin’. Just want to give ye this and tell ye that ah accept yer offer. Ah was never here, alright?” He replies, leaving her a box, "It was nice meeting you. Sorry about the, uh, mix up?" He apologizes in a flawless American accent, waving to them goodbye before leaving the manor.

The trio were silent for a while before Evie chuckles, gaining the attention of the two, “He’s kinda cute.” She mutters. There were two different reactions. One was violent and the other was disgust. Carlos was the violent one seen he began retching, as if he was about to throw up, "Ew, you liked that? He looked like a racoon."

“You're tasteless.” Mal adds, scrunching her nose in disgust at the girl, Evie just rolls her eyes at the blonde, putting her hands on her hips as she tilts her head, a little offended by the two, “Oh and you’re not?”

“I don’t do love and romance, Grimhilde." Mal responds, taking a step in front of her, smiling as she clutched the box tighter, "Now, where are you headed to tonight?”


	8. Deals and Golden Bullets

"Are you sure we can leave Carlos alone back in the manor?" Mal asks as she stops the car in front of the club. The words, "Club Fairest," written in neon blue and red colors. Evie could only chuckle, "A hundred percent. It's a Sunday, he's probably playing video games." She smiles, getting off of the vehicle as Mal follows suit.

But Mal only stays near the car, leaning on the hood and putting her hands inside her pocket, not even following a single step. Evie turns around, looking over her shoulder, "I thought you were supposed to be my guard?" She asks with a sly smile as Mal squints her eyes at her, "And have me seen with you? Not a chance, Grimhilde."

"Please, you're with me, no one will be looking at you." She replies, tugging on the blonde's jacket and holding on to her arm as they enter the club, greeting the bouncers, some guests and even some paparazzi as they get inside.

"Huh, not bad." The blonde mumbles, looking around with Evie, "What deal are you closing tonight? Does it end in death or?" She whispers, staring at the other girl warily, Evie just laughs, "It's a business deal. Relax and let me get you a drink."

"Oh, wow, you're being nice to me?" She scoffs, following the heiress to the bar, weaving through the crowd when she laughs, "No. I still hate your guts. There was a pap behind." She replies, Mal turns around, seeing no one.

"Whatever you say, Grimhilde. Now where's this business deal? I want to go home." Mal mutters, not really comfortable with the whole being seen with Evie Grimhilde thing when said girl smirks, "Come on. I thought you were used to being in the spotlight? What are you going to do back home anyway?"

"Stay away from you. That's what I'll fucking do." She retorts, taking the drink from the raven haired girl and drinking it all in one gulp. Evie raises an eyebrow, "Is that so?" She challenges, stepping closer as Mal straightens, even if _she_ wasn't.

"Yes. What are you going to do about it?" She replies, clearing her throat. She doesn't know what the hell was in that drink but woah, Evie Grimhilde had never been this attractive to her. And what the fuck, this lighting just made Mal sexier to Evie, and it's confusing her because of all the people in her club, it's _Mal,_ of all people who the lighting chose.

"We aren't in the manor, are we? Dance with me?" She asks, tilting her head at the blonde as Mal laughs incredulously, "Are you flirting with me, Grimhilde?" The blonde insinuates, leaning closer with that same smirk on her face as Evie grins, "One dance and you can stay away from me."

The moment right after she said that, Mal tugs on her arm, pulling her to the dance floor, turning her body so that her back was pressed against the blonde's front, "This doesn't change the fact that I still hate having you as my body guard, Moors." Evie whispers, wrapping her arms around Mal's neck.

"Trust me, this is all for the cameras, now smile." She replies, her breath ghosting above the other girl's neck as cameras flashed from a distance. Mal made sure they got the photo. If anything, people should know she's with Evie Grimhilde. The more people who knows, the less people would try and give her harm.

At that point, they were so lost in each other that they didn't even realize that it's been four songs since they headed to dance. Hell, if it wasn't for Ruby, the person Evie was about to meet for business matters, they wouldn't know.

Mal sits distantly on the bar as she watches the two women discuss whatever they need from a booth, just across from her, laughing along the other blonde as they shook hands, sealing a deal, hopefully, with big smiles on their faces.

Evie looks up from the signed papers, seeing the blonde sat across from her as Ruby leaves. She doesn't really know what is it with the girl, she doesn't know if it was the mojitos, if it was the lighting or if it was the faint smell of whatever weed someone is smoking somewhere inside the club, but there was something about her that made her stand out tonight.

Her eyes went from those annoying green ones tinted with mischief to alluring emerald ones that held sparkles. Her sinister smirk turns to a smirk that was so charming that Evie nearly falls into a puddle. And hell, everything about her was so attractive at this point that she doesn't know how to react about it.

And not react she did. She was so invested in staring at the girl that she doesn't even see Mal lunging towards her, pulling her down on the ground while gunshots fired off in the distance. She couldn't move due to the shock but it's mostly because a blonde was pinning her down as more gunshots echo around the club.

"Stay the fuck down." Mal warns, peeking up from the table and seeing men, wearing all black, swarm the entrance. They don't shoot other civilians, though. They're all directed to where Mal and Evie were.

At first, Mal thought it was nothing when she hears some loud noises outside until it entered the bar. Until it came for Evie. And she can go pretend that she doesn't care for the girl but now she does. She has to. It's her job to take care of her.

She observes the men, clenching her jaw and bunching the raven haired girl's dress on one hand as they move, seeing the stairs just a few steps above them, "When I say run, run upstairs, alright?" She whispers as quietly as possible. Evie nods, just registering now that she is in trouble. Big trouble.

Mal peeks over the edge of the table again, seeing the men search for her with their guns out on the ready. She holds on to Evie's dress on one hand while she held her gun at the other. She never thought she'd even take an ant bite for the girl but here we are, already about to take a damn bullet for her.

"Run!" Mal yells, standing up from the table and using herself as a shield for the girl, shooting bullets to the men with one hand, the other was used to go through the tables blindly. She continues shooting, one by one, they fall back but Mal was still severely outnumbered.

Evie just runs upstairs, entering the first room she saw which thankfully was her office. Panting, about to start a panic attack when Mal emerges from above the stairs, her hair disheveled. "Hide, Evie!" She yells, still fighting off some of the men.

Mal doesn't feel it but she could see what happened. One second, she launches a bullet and probably instilled it into someone's head when a sharp, shooting pain hits her on the shoulder. She yells in pain, clutching her shoulderblades to see blood cover her hand.

She thought she was gone for. For the first time in her fucking life, she thought she was about to lose. That she was about to give up. Because despite the bullet only being lodged in her shoulder, she was still outnumbered.

She can't handle fifty men on her own. She wasn't a magical fairy or dragon who could fight an army of knights. She was just Mal. A blonde, small, mob boss who can literally kill these people in a fucking snap of a finger but her family wasn't here.

She was alone, in the middle of a club, protecting the life of a fucking girl she barely knew. A girl she always watched from afar and yet here she was, doing her absolute best to make sure that the said girl would get out of here alive. "You're going to bite my head off for this." Evie mutters, taking one of the smoke bombs from her desk and launching it to where Mal was before pulling the blonde to her feet, shoving her to the fire exit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mal chokes out, feeling herself being pulled by her good arm as they headed down, their loud footsteps echoing around the alley, Evie sighs, "Saving your life. I'm so sorry I put you in this." She whispers, stealing the car key from Mal's waist as they enter the car.

"I'm going to die." The blonde whimpers, clutching her arm as Evie shakes her head, stepping on the pedal, "No you're not. I'm not letting you."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"Carlos, wake the hell up!" Evie yells as she helps Mal inside the manor, dropping her to the arm chair, removing her jacket and ripping the fabric of her shirt off as she inspects the wound. The bullet wasn't lodged in too deep but blood was pouring out, so much that it soaked most of Mal's shirt.

"For fucks sake can you be more gentle?" Mal slurs, her eyes half closed when Evie slaps her across the face, doing her best to wake the girl up. "You're not going to die. Not here, not now and not because of me." She whispers, groaning and turning around, "Carlos!"

Mal could only chuckle as she unbuttons her shirt lazily, taking it off and furrowing her eyebrows at the rip, Evie could only do so much to pry her eyes away from the blonde. "You know, I-I thought you actually cared about me bleeding to death. Turns out you only care for yourself." She laughs, shaking her head and about to close her eyes when Evie slaps her again, "I do care. As much as I hate to admit it."

At that moment, Carlos comes barrelling inside the room, his eyebrows furrowed at the trail of blood Mal had dropped, "Oh dear. Give me a minute." He says awkwardly as he walks away, returning a few minutes after with the first aid kit.

And somehow, Mal's eyes suddenly widens and she's so aware of her surroundings that she slaps the tweezers away from the teen, "You're fucking sixteen, Carlos." She warns, not really wanting a sixteen year old to tend to her in this state. "And? Doesn't mean I can't help."

"You're sixteen." She repeats, looking at him dead in the eye, he just rolls his eyes, "Why does everyone focs on my age?" He asks, a little offended as he picks up the tweezers, Mal could only scoff, "Because you— _motherfucker!_ "

Evie looks up from her seat, seeing Mal scrunch her face together as Carlos places the bullet down on the table, a smirk on his face as he tilts his head, "Huh, sixteen and removed a bullet lodged in your shoulder."

Mal could only hiss and roll her eyes as Carlos cleans her wounds with Evie standing behind him, a somber and apologetic look on her face. "God, I'm so, _so_ sorry." She apologizes, kneeling down and not even bothering if her literal thousand dollar dress gets drenched in blood. And it's not even her own.

"Not your fault." She winces in reply, biting down on her finger as Carlos begins to sew her skin shut, Evie looks away, not really liking the way it looks. While her brother might be young, the youngest inside the manor, actually, his work was precise. Like it was actually a doctor who did it. And Evie rarely says anything to compliment him but, she's proud of him for that.

"You should go take some pain killers. You're lucky it didn't go further in." He whispers, wiping the blood from Mal shoulder as he takes off his sweater, "Not that I find you attractive or that I'm distracted but, please cover yourself." He adds, helping Mal put on the sweater.

"Are you sure you're related to Evie? You're too nice." She laughs, her whole, "badass," and, cocky demeanor returning along with the color on her face. It was weird, seeing her recover so quick but then the two Grimhildes remember that, this wasn't your average day to day person. This was Mal Moors.

And even if they barely knew her, even if they didn't know how much shit and trauma she's gone through. Even though they had absolute no idea how much she's seen, they felt like they knew her at some point. That, whatever this girl's business is, she's worth protecting and fighting for even if she was the most annoying piece of shit in Auradon.

"I'm so sorry." Evie repeats again, kneeling closer to the blonde, Mal could only let out a breathy laugh. "It's fine. I've experience worse. Thanks for saving my ass back there." She smiles, genuinely. They should know. There was no smirk that's still visible, there's no teasing tone, it's just, a smile, a real one. 

"Goodnight, Moors." She smiles back, standing up and leaving the two alone. Carlos tilts his head, "Wanna watch a movie with me?" He smiles, already up and opening the television when Mal nods her head. There's really no way out for her on this one. 

* * *

"That's stupid! You gave me _that_ gay duet and they don't end up together? Homophobic." Mal mutters, glaring at the screen when the scene fades to another. It's not like she knew what was going to happen next, Carlos just decided to tell her that, "Hey, they won't get together."

"Exactly my thoughts. Plus, in the books, they had this whole, "enemies to lovers," kind of story. It's a shame they didn't end up together." He adds on, leaning back on the chair as Mal glares at the screen, "Hey, Los?"

"Los? I'm not lost." The boy replies, cracking a joke as Mal shoves his arm, "Can you pass me my phone?" She asks, nudging her head to the side as Carlos furrows his eyebrows, "It's literally in front of you."

"And?" She challenges, knowing she had the upperhand because she was older, and well, she was injured. Carlos huffs, handing her the phone as she quickly types a text to Jay.

**mal [10:32 pm]  
hi , u still awake ?**

**jay [10:34 pm]  
what is it with bisexuals and a spaces?   
but yeah, i am awake. if it isn't obvious.**

**mal [10:34 pm]  
i was shot**

**jay [10:35 pm]**  
**lmao ok so was i, ur not special.**

Mal furrows her eyebrows, staring at her best friend's message for a while. At some point, she thought he was joking until he sends a photo of his leg, wrapped in bandage with another photo showing a bullet. A gold one, similar to what hit Mal earlier. Yet there was a symbol on it. A beast. 

**mal [10:37 pm]  
** ******where were you shot ?**

**jay [10:38 pm]  
at the casino. they just came for us. not money, not someone else. they waited for us to go. they were following us.  
how about u?**

**mal [10:38 pm]  
club fairest. they came for me and evie only.**

**jay [10:38 pm]  
go check if your bullet had the same symbol.**

Mal hums, putting her phone down and picking up the bullet extracted from her, staring at the engraved beast on it, she sighs, typing another text to Jay. 

**mal [10:39 pm]  
** **try and find who this beast is. i want them dead.**

**jay [10:41 pm]  
will do, boss. **

Whoever this beast was. They're dead. And Mal doesn't give a fuck about who they are. She wants them gone. 


End file.
